Terapias con el Psiquiatra
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Oliver no tiene idea del por qué, pero le gusta, no más bien, AMA ir a las terapias con su nuevo psiquiatra, tal vez porque no es un doctor cualquiera o lo más seguro es porque ni siquiera es un psiquiatra. UsUk 2P.


_**Pareja:**_ _2P_ _UsUk, AllenxOliver… sip, aquí los voy a llamar así, están sobre aviso (¿?)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Si tú que estás leyendo esto le vas con el chisme a Himaruya-Sama de que yo estoy usando a sus personajes sin su permiso, entonces recibirás un saludo muy cercano del bate de Allen (¿?)_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Oliver no tiene idea del por qué, pero le gusta, no más bien, AMA ir a las terapias con su nuevo psiquiatra, tal vez porque no es un doctor cualquiera o lo más seguro es porque ni siquiera es un psiquiatra. UsUk 2P._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Terapias, locuras y conejos muertos (¿?) XD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Amm… cierto día buscando inspiración logré reunir tres historias nuevas en mi cabeza y de las tres esta fue la que más me gustó~ (Aunque todas fueron muy prometedoras, quizá las escriba más adelante)_

 _Se trata de algo corto y estúpido como el de "Si besas a la Princesa…"_

 _En estos días (o más bien semanas) he estado de humor un tanto extraño, tengo ganas de escribir algo realmente sin sentido o algo realmente trágico/dramático (algo que incluya a un asesino en serie o.O)_

 _Sé que en algún momento terminaré lo que les debo pero no sé cuándo será eso u.u lo siento~ Por ahora, los dejo con esta… ammm… ¿cosa rara? Sí, eso, los dejo con esta cosa rara~_

 _Con los 2P implicados en esto ya pueden esperar cualquier cosa ¿no?_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Terapias con el Psiquiatra~*~**_

 _ **Versión 1**_

Ese día, al igual que cada tercer día Oliver se preparó para su visita al doctor, después de ponerse su moño perfecto color celeste en el cuello, se miró al espejo para ver su aspecto.

Desde hacía unas tres semanas que había encontrado a un nuevo terapeuta, uno muy bueno que en tan poco tiempo estaba haciendo maravillas en él, cada tercer día por la tarde iba a su citas sin falta, no había necesidad de llamar para confirmar su asistencia, él sabía de antemano que aquellos terapeutas llevaban una rutina ordenada y precisa, sí él no pudiera asistir a la cita entonces sería cuando tuviera que llamar para avisar. Aunque él dudaba mucho que faltara alguna vez a una de sus citas, eran una de las prioridades más grandes de Oliver y no se las perdería por nada.

Llevaba contada cada cita incluso y cada una de las citas la recordaba con una claridad increíble, seguro que ese terapeuta era demasiado bueno.

Salió de su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro y un paso muy animado, incluso saludó a algunas personas en el camino, dichas personas se quedaban estáticos y del color del papel al verlo pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Oliver, sino el hecho de que nadie le devolviera el saludo, aunque todavía con esos detalles su humor no cambió.

Llegó frente al edificio de piedra, bastante imponente, pero Oliver entró como si nada marcando en el elevador el número de piso al que debía ir, se bajó justo en el piso cinco y fue al departamento que marcaba el número 34, tocó un par de veces antes de escuchar aquella voz ya conocida venir desde adentro, tomó aquella palabra apagada como una invitación a entrar así que giró el picaporte hasta hacerlo ceder.

Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta después de entrar y camino por el espacio ya conocido como si fuera su propia casa.

Su psiquiatra ya lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala, con ese aire de seriedad que siempre tenía, cualquiera que fuera primerizo en las terapias pensaría que aquel doctor estaba enojado por alguna razón pero Oliver no, él sabía que ese era el semblante diario de su doctor y que no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin decir palabra, después de tantas citas ya no se necesitaban, Oliver se recostó en el sillón más largo de la estancia y comenzó a relajarse para empezar a hablar, esa era la rutina que mantenían, su doctor de vez en cuando le hacía una que otra pregunta pero normalmente solo Oliver era el que hablaba durante la sesiones.

−Sabe doctor, hoy me desperté de nuevo con ese sueño recurrente…− Comenzó a hablar Oliver, el doctor soltó un suspiro y adoptó esa pose pensativa que todo el tiempo tenía, solía recargar sus codos en sus rodillas y tapar su cara con sus palmas, se quedaba así encorvado cubriendo su rostro, Oliver imaginaba que era para evitar que el paciente se sintiera nervioso durante la terapia.

−Ya sabe doctor, ese sueño en el que mató a todos los conejos ¿no le parece extraño que yo sueñe con tales cosas? Sobre todo porque en los sueños no soy obligado a hacerlo, lo hago solo por placer y sé que eso es un poco enfermizo− Comentó Oliver en tono pensativo, el doctor levantó el rostro y cambio de postura a una más relajada, incluso se recargó en el respaldo del sillón haciéndolo crujir un poco.

−Ya te dije que no es enfermizo Oliver, por los "conejos" te refieres a los adornos que tienes en tu mueble ¿no es así?− Oliver asintió a la pregunta hecha con entusiasmo, le gustaba eso de los doctores también, que aquellos terapeutas recordaban cada detalle de las pláticas que sostenían con sus pacientes. –Bien, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, si yo los estuviera viendo diariamente también querría matarlos− Oliver se rió con diversión con aquello, su doctor tenía una sentido del humor un tanto extraño pero sin duda divertido.

−Lo que me preocupa es que pese a lo adorables que suelen ser los conejos yo tengo tantas ganas de matarlos a todos ¿Cree que me estoy volviendo malvado?− Preguntó Oliver con suma preocupación.

−No, no lo creo… matar es algo tan simple y trillado en estos días que ya ni siquiera es considerado un delito, por lo menos yo no lo veo así… y si en realidad te preocupa lo "malvado" que eres deberías empezar por ir a tu casa, abrir tu alacena y sacar todo ese veneno para ratas que usas como harina en tus pasteles− Oliver tuvo una serie de risa nerviosa rayando en lo histérica, ahí estaba de nuevo, su doctor recordaba cada detalle que Oliver le había compartido alguna vez.

−Hacer pastelillos es importante para mí, la harina que use para eso no es de tu incumbencia− Murmuró Oliver un poco fuera de sí, el doctor le dio una sonrisa sínica, Oliver sabía que el doctor quería tratar "ese" tema en particular pero él no quería hablar de eso todavía. –En fin, no voy a hablar de eso… solo quiero que los sueños paren, no quiero matar a los lindos conejos solo porque me miren− Siguió Oliver con algo de dramatismo, el adoraba sus figuritas decorativas pero cada noche soñaba que estas cobraban vida y lo miraban de una manera que lo hacían tomar la decisión de matarlas a todas, sin piedad alguna, él estaba seguro de que no quería eso.

−¿No has pensado en desacerté de esos adornos? Yo podría hacerlo por ti− La voz del doctor le pareció tan cruel a Oliver que tuvo que contenerse un momento, a veces él solía ser así, imaginaba crueldad donde no la había, muchas veces Oliver imaginaba que las personas eran crueles pero no era así, todo era siempre parte de su imaginación.

−No quiero deshacerme de ellos… solo quiero que los sueños se detengan− Repitió Oliver alto y claro con cierto tono de indignación para que el doctor tuviera bien claro que no iba a deshacerse de ellos jamás.

−¿Por qué no haces que se detengan entonces?− Aquella pregunta desconcertó un poco a Oliver, él no podía controlar sus sueños.

−Yo no puedo decidir con qué sueño y con qué no− Replicó de lo más molesto, no era raro que durante las terapias cambiara de humor cada cinco segundos pero suponía que también era parte de su tratamiento.

−No lo sé, quizá puedes… dicen que los sueños provienen de los deseos, lo que quiero decir es que si tantas ganas tienes de matar simplemente hazlo− Oliver pensó que aquello tenía sentido, digno de ser la recomendación de cualquier buen médico.

−Realmente usted es un genio, doctor— Comentó con entusiasmo, él podría seguir sus deseos para que los sueños se detuvieran y que sus amados conejos estuvieran a salvo.

—¿Por qué no usas de una vez los cuchillos de cocina que siempre traes contigo bajo la ropa?— Aquella pregunta chispo a Oliver un poco, su doctor era astuto y observador, soltó algunas risas nerviosas llenas de histeria, no, no podía matar a su doctor ¿o sí?

De pronto su sonrisa se hizo más grande "¿Por qué no?" Se preguntó con deleite mentalmente, su mismo psiquiatra le estaba aconsejando que lo hiciera "Sí" se dijo, lo haría.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Terapias con el Psiquiatra~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

 _ **Versión 2**_

Aquel día Allen había despertado de mejor humor que otros días, tomó su desayudo después de medio día y unos cuantos cigarrillos, al mirar la fecha sintió ganas de apuñalar algo, lanzó una navaja que se clavo en el día exacto.

Cada tercer día "él" llegaba a su casa, la primera vez había pensado que era una mala broma de su hermano pero aquel jueguito llevaba ya tres semanas y no parecía tener fin.

La segunda vez que había tocado su puerta aquel fenómeno, Allen intentó hacerlo huir con su bate pero el pequeño muñeco pecoso era hábil, aquella vez habían peleado casi a muerte.

La tercera vez que aquel chico invadió su casa Allen fingió escucharlo pero todo lo que hacía era hablar de tonterías y Allen terminó deseperandose a la mitad del relato, sin embargo falló de nuevo en el intento de abrirle la cabeza al pequeño engendro.

Para la cuarta visita Allen cerró su puerta con llave y se burló anticipadamente imaginando al chico intentando invadir su casa de nuevo pero aquel pequeño demente había logrado entrar forzando la cerradura, no le había llevado ni dos segundos abrirla.

De la quinta visita en adelante Allen decidió que escucharía o sino aquel tipo no lo dejaría en paz nunca, por lo que ahí estaba, mirando la fecha en la que su navaja estaba clavada, seguro que vendría, Oliver no faltaba ni una sola vez.

En cuanto escuchó el llamado en su puerta supo que era él, su pesadilla de esas semanas había llegado, soltó una maldición y ni se molestó en ir a abrir la puerta, sabía que Oliver de alguna forma o de otra se las arreglaría para entrar en su casa, y así fue, el chico entró con su eterna sonrisa pintada en el rostro, Allen deseó borrársela a golpes, el chico se recostó en su sofá y se puso cómodo.

−Sabe doctor, hoy me desperté de nuevo con ese sueño recurrente…− Allen soltó un suspiro frustrado pero se obligó a calmarse un poco, adoptó esa pose que de vez en cuando lo calmaba y que en esas últimas dos semanas se había visto obligado a usar en las "sesiones" con ese demente, recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y tapó su cara con sus palmas, se quedó así encorvado cubriendo su rostro y sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban poco a poco en respuesta a la furia que sentía.

−Ya sabe doctor, ese sueño en el que mató a todos los conejos ¿no le parece extraño que yo sueñe con tales cosas? Sobre todo porque en los sueños no soy obligado a hacerlo, lo hago solo por placer y sé que eso es un poco enfermizo− Comentó Oliver en tono pensativo, Allen levantó el rostro para mirar un poco al otro, sus palabras le había llamado la atención un poco, Oliver solía contarle cosas de lo más absurdas pero últimamente hablaba con más sentido y de cosas más interesantes, como esa por ejemplo, matar por placer, Allen sonrió un poco y se recargó en su sillón mucho más dispuesto a escuchar lo que aquel chico extraño tenía que decir.

−Ya te dije que no es enfermizo Oliver, por los "conejos" te refieres a los adornos que tienes en tu mueble ¿no es así?− Oliver asintió a la pregunta hecha con entusiasmo, Allen no sabía si sentir decepción o no con aquel gesto afirmativo por parte de otro, Oliver le había contado algunas cosas de crímenes pasados y en opinión de Allen esos eran temas mucho más interesantes que tener que oír sobre los arreglos que Oliver tenía en sus muebles. –Bien, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, si yo los estuviera viendo diariamente también querría matarlos− Agregó Allen secamente a lo que el otro reaccionó con aquella risita un tanto maníaca.

−Lo que me preocupa es que pese a lo adorables que suelen ser los conejos yo tengo tantas ganas de matarlos a todos ¿Cree que me estoy volviendo malvado?− Con aquella pregunta Allen sonrió de nuevo.

−No, no lo creo… matar es algo tan simple y trillado en estos días que ya ni siquiera es considerado un delito, por lo menos yo no lo veo así… y si en realidad te preocupa lo "malvado" que eres deberías empezar por ir a tu casa, abrir tu alacena y sacar todo ese veneno para ratas que usas como harina en tus pasteles− Comentó Allen solo para ver las reacciones del otro y obtuvo justo lo que esperaba, las risas histéricas y crispadas de Oliver inundaron su estancia, sin embargo no parecía tan fuera de sí como él quería, habría que presionarlo un poco más.

−Hacer pastelillos es importante para mí, la harina que use para eso no es de tu incumbencia− Allen sonrió con sorna al escuchar aquello, el mismo Oliver le había dicho aquello pero no parecía querer admitirlo de nuevo. –En fin, no voy a hablar de eso… solo quiero que los sueños paren, no quiero matar a los lindos conejos solo porque me miren− Siguió Oliver volviendo a los temas sin sentido, a veces parecía hacerlo al propósito para que Allen se enojara y terminara explotando, sin embargo él fue más listo y una idea le paso por la cabeza.

−¿No has pensado en desacerté de esos adornos? Yo podría hacerlo por ti− Ofreció Allen con crueldad pura, para él iba a ser un placer desquitar toda aquella frustración que Oliver le estaba provocando con sus horribles figurillas de conejos.

−No quiero deshacerme de ellos… solo quiero que los sueños se detengan− Con aquel tono de voz indignado que Oliver uso Allen pensó que era una lástima, le habría hecho un favor a romper todas sus figuras, de pronto tuvo una idea aún mejor.

−¿Por qué no haces que se detengan entonces?− Preguntó Allen con malicia, el chico pareció sorprendido y confundido.

−Yo no puedo decidir con qué sueño y con qué no− Las palabras sonaron un tono más irritado y Allen supo que iba por buen camino.

−No lo sé, quizá puedes… dicen que los sueños provienen de los deseos, lo que quiero decir es que si tantas ganas tienes de matar simplemente hazlo− Ofreció Allen de lo más natural, no era su idea ir creando asesinos en serie por todos lados pero sin duda Oliver tenía algo de especial e interesante.

−Realmente usted es un genio, doctor— Comentó su "paciente" con entusiasmo y Allen sabía que él no era ningún doctor pero un genio era otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no usas de una vez los cuchillos de cocina que siempre traes contigo bajo la ropa?— Con aquella pregunta la sonrisa de Oliver pareció romperse y todo en su rostro cambio sacando a relucir al psicópata que llevaba dentro, Allen se puso alerta, sabía que aquel pequeño asesino estaba a punto de atacar pero a él nadie lo tomaba por sorpresa.

El chico era rápido pero Allen también lo era, al menos lo suficiente para pararlo, así comenzó otra de sus danzas a muerte en donde ambos quedaban más bien exhaustos que heridos, por lo que en algún momento Oliver se detenía y parecía volver en sí.

−Creo que es el final de la sesión doctor− Murmuró el chico con el cabello un tanto despeinado y la sonrisa recompuesta, Allen lo observó con cuidado y no bajo la guardia hasta notar que Oliver en efecto ya había vuelto a su semblante tranquilo.

−Supongo que es todo el ejercicio de hoy− Allen se dejó caer en una silla que tenía cerca, tenía varios cortes no muy profundos y los músculos le dolían ya por el esfuerzo, Oliver no estaba intacto tampoco, tenía algunos golpes que resaltaban en su piel pálida, golpes que Allen había provocado, por alguna razón se deleitó con eso y sonrió de alguna manera satisfecho.

−Nos veremos en la siguiente sesión doctor− Declaró el pequeño demente con su voz sicópata como si estuviera lanzando una amenaza en lugar de las simples palabras que había usado.

−Te estaré esperando− Contestó Allen con diversión en la voz, de pronto algo de esas tres semanas tuvo sentido, el pequeño quería matarlo por alguna razón y en todo ese tiempo lo había estado estudiando, pero quizá se había dado cuenta de que Allen no era precisamente una persona cualquiera y se le había hecho divertido molestarlo.

Allen sonrió en cuanto el pequeño diablillo salió de su casa, vaya que lo estaría esperando e incluso admitió que esas terapias no estaban tan mal, eran un buen ejercicio y siempre que pudiera descontrolar a Oliver se ponían divertidas.

En todo caso pensó que el que estaba recibiendo una buena terapia era él y no Oliver, así que esperaría impaciente por su próxima cita.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Lo sé, es algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero bah, eso fue lo que salió y realmente me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también…_

 _Ya pronto entraré a la escuela y espero poder actualizar más seguido, esto es para que sepan que no me voy, solo que mi lap sigue sin cargador y me es muy complicado escribir en mi cel porque le da por no guardarme los archivos y terminó perdiendo todo lo que escribo…_

 _Como sea, aquí les dejo esto y tengan por seguro que sigo trabajando en mis otras historias, así como en nuevas =)_

 _Se despide, Hikari~_


End file.
